Hearts & Arrows
by Kiari0910
Summary: Artemis is having a hard time admitting that she has a crush on Wally, and an even harder time excepting the fact that Wally likes her back. But when an investigation on a drug deal makes a turn for the worst, will the two realize their feelings? Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real story (another story is written under this pen name, that is by my friend.) I would really like a lot of feed back. I do have school so there will never be any updates on weekdays unless there is a holiday. Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could ever own Young Justice, it all belongs to their rightful owners...no matter how hot I think Robin is. **

**Mount Justice **

**20:34 EDT**

Seven teenagers lounged around the common room of Mount Justice. Kaldur sat in an arm chair reading a book. Kid Flash and robin were engrossed in some video game, while Superboy and M'gann were lost in their own little world.

Outside of the group, Artemis and Zatanna were in deep conversation. "Admit it," Zatanna whisper-yelled. "You like him. "You _love_ him!" The ebony-haired girl unsuccessfully tried to cover her giggles.

Artemis's eyes went wide and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Shh!" Artemis hushed, "I do not like him. He is immature, eats a disgusting amount of food and," Artemis stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the smirk on Zatanna's face.

"Wally is Robin's best friend. And Robin and I talk," Zatanna ignored the skeptical look Artemis wore. "He's told me that Flash-boy's got it bad for you." Artemis opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by her friend. "Robin's a Bat, how do you think he found out?" Zatanna asked, louder that intended.

"Who found out what?" asked Wally. Artemis froze and Zatanna stiffened. "Never seen you blush before Arty," Wally smirked. He was about to comment further, but Batman's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Team report to the briefing room immediately," the Dark Knight ordered. The teenagers all headed toward the briefing room at various speeds. "He was _so_ flirting with you," Zatanna said and Robin laughed. The two ebonies ran off while Artemis walked slowly.

"Artemis," Batman said, "Glad to see you joined us." She knew better that to reply. "There has been word of a drug deal in Washington, DC.." The recipient and dealer are unknown," The man looked around the room, stopping at his young partner. "You are to _observe _only. This is a _covert_ mission. _Do. Not. Interfere_," Batman glared at each teen to emphasize his point. "Dismissed."

Everyone except Robin went to Miss Martian's bio ship. "If this is just a drug deal, then why is this a covert mission?" the Boy Wonder asked. His mentor just glanced at him, then walked out the door.

**Please please please please please please please review. The more feedback the more confident I'll feel and the better the story will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I meant to update on Friday, but I had homework (can you believe that!) **

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking via telepathic link' **

Once everyone had boarded the bioship, M'gann guided the spacecraft toward their destination. During the ride, a buzz of multiple conversations settled over the teens.

"He almost found out!" hissed Artemis. "He can't find out!"

"Is it really that bad if he finds out?" Zatanna asked. The glare her friend wore was the only answer she'd needed. "Okay, maybe it _is _that bad," the magician said. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Arty," Robin said calmly. "Wally's already told me he likes you." The youngest member smirked. Zatanna giggles at Artemis's shocked expression. "By the way, he practically had a meltdown during the simulation training when you 'died'," the smirk stayed planted on his face.

"Will you please stop smirking?" the blond girl said, frustrated. "And both of you just stop talking!"

_**(Just pretend this is a break-line for me please. You wouldn't mind, right?)**_

While their conversation continued, the remaining team members began talking amongst themselves. "Wait!" Wally attempted to say around his fourth chocolate bar, "What were Artemis and Zatanna talking about earlier?"

"Uh, Wally," Miss Martian said. The normally sweet girl was having a hard time figuring out a polite thing to say. "They were talking about you," the green girl had made the mistake of not lowering her voice, attracting the attention of all other team members.

"Megan!" Zatanna yelled while Artemis buried her face in her hands.

Kaldur cleared his throat loudly. "We have arrived in Washington, DC," the Atlantean said. "Miss Martian could you please land," M'gann nodded; trying to avoid the glare Green Arrow's partner was giving her.

Artemis was the first to leave the ship, followed by Zatanna, Robin Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Superboy grabbed M'gann's hand, making her look at him. "You didn't mean to," he said. His blue eyes showed concern.

"I would never want to hurt Artemis intentionally," the Martian girl took a shuddering breath. After reassuring her boyfriend that she was okay, they joined the rest of the team.

_**(Another "break-line)**_

"Is everything alright," Aqualad asked Miss Martian when she and Superboy walked up. They nodded, and Kaldur continued. "Batman made it clear, that we are only to observe and report," the leader said. "Miss Martian, link us up."

Each teen was hidden in the shadows of nearby buildings, waiting for the people involved in the crime to arrive. 'Guys,' Superboy thought, 'I hear something.' Looking around with his inferred vision, the clone stared to a shaded area slightly behind the group.

"Oh, come on!" Kid Flash yelled aloud. "We know you're there!" Wally's outburst earning him a lot of glares from his team mates.

"You guys used to be fun," Cheshire sighed as she emerged from the shadows, flanked by Black Spider and Claw. "Too bad."

**This chapter is a little longer than the first one. I hope you like this one too. If you could, I would really like tips on writing fight scenes. (Hint, hint) And feedback is welcomed also. **

**P.S., co-written with my friend. **


	3. Author's Best Friend's Author's Note

Sorry!

Yo People My Friend can't update so u'll ave to Wait. You know with school and all that crap it takes a while to get done so um ya... So No Hatin! Wer black! Deal with it! N yes i said Black B-L-A-C-K. So you kno how we r. But I ppromise she'll update next week. If she doesnt I'll kick her _beep_ personally!  
>`~~The Awesomest best friend who gets all the stories written deticated to!<br>or A for short! :) *kiss*


	4. Chapter 3

**I've felt so bad for not posting last week. And about the A/N my friend posted, she's kinda…out there. Just as a couple side notes: Zatanna's spells are just her speaking backwards (didn't make that up), "Talking out loud," 'Thinking/talking via telepathic link' Enjoy (hopefully) **

"It's not going to be fun once we're done," Robin says with his signature smirk.

"Really dude?" Kid Flash said. 'Bats must be lowering your creativity level,' the redhead thought to the ebony.

'Whatever,' Robin grumbled in his head.

'Focus,' Aqualad's gruff voice was heard in their heads. 'Now is not the time to be immature.' Then the fight began. Superboy and Aqualad charged at Claw. The leader formed two swords out of water. He brought both swords down, but was deflected by the giant claw attached to the villain's arm. Claw hit Aqualad in his ribs. With a sickening crack of bones breaking, the eldest teen was sent into a wall.

In retaliation, Superboy threw a punch, but Claw dogged it. Claw shot out his metal hook, wrapping around the Kryptonian. The villain pulled out a pebble-sized piece of kryptonite. As Superboy lost conscious, Claw tucked the green rock under the teen's back.

Robin and Kid Flash were in the middle of a fight with Black Spider. The speedster ran at the evil man, trying to create a distraction so Robin could attack. But Black Spider wrapped both heroes in the red material. Struggling, the two were lifted up, and their heads were slammed into each other's until the both were unconscious. After depositing the boys on the ground, Black Spider joined Claw and Cheshire.

'How are we supposed to fight all three of them?' Zatanna asked over the telepathic link. "Ecaf eht ni flesruoy tih!" she said, causing Claw to hit himself in the face. As a result he was knocked out. 'Just focus on the fight,' Artemis thought, sounding determined.

"Zatanna!" Miss Martian tried to warn her team mate, but she'd been too late. Black Spider had caught the young magician. Zatanna's limbs were now bound and her mouth was covered. Due to the distraction Miss Martian had not seen the metal claw that hit the back of her head.

Thinking fast, Artemis turned and shot a trick arrow at Claw. The arrow produced a large fist that was deflected by his claw. "What do you want?" Artemis asked the female assassin.

Cheshire held up a hand, signaling for the other two people to stand back. _She's mine._ Once Cheshire turned to her sister and let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "What I want doesn't matter," the older girl said. "What I _need_ is my sister back." Dropping her weapons the villainess took two steps closer to Artemis.

The archer girl also dropped her weapons, although she was more reluctant. She knew Jade was skilled at hand-to-hand combat. He knew Jade could be very deceiving. "You want me back?" Artemis began. "I thought you said I would just slow you down."

"That was so long ago," Cheshire said.

'What is she planning?' Artemis thought to herself. Her question was answered. Because of Artemis's hesitation, Black Spider covered the archer in the red substance and Claw hot her with his claw.

After they confirmed her unconscious, they began checking the others. "Anyone who's awake, shut them up and bring them with us," Cheshire ordered. The other two simply nodded.

When Cheshire came to check on Kid Flash, he awoke. Looking around frantically he noticed Artemis. "What did y-," he was interrupted by Cheshire's hand clapping over his mouth. He and Artemis were dragged to a helicopter. Once the pilot saw them nearing the propellers began to turn. Wally didn't get a chance to see the pilots face. All he saw was a glance at what looked like blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Aqualad, Miss Martian, Robin, and Zatanna started to wake up. Miss Martian was attempting to help Aqualad stand without causing his ribs too much pain. After a several minutes and a few grunts of pain form the Atlantean, Kaldur was standing.<p>

Robin's situation had not been as complicated. "Gnidnib siht eitnu dna evarnu," Zatanna cast a spell, untying Robin.

"Where are Wally and Artemis?" Robin asked. Zatanna gasped, Miss Martian looked at her feet nervously while she assisted an angry Aqualad. "Miss M," Robin said, noticing how nervous the Martian was getting. "Are you okay?" Robin reached underneath Superboy's back, grabbing the kryptonite and putting the rock in the lead-lined compartment in his belt.

"Yeah," She said sounding detached. "I was just worried for Superboy." She let her boyfriend lean on her and Robin and Zatanna helped Aqualad into the bioship. Zatanna sent a curious look toward Robin, who shook his head in return. 'Sometimes I really wish I couldn't read people's minds,' M'gann thought to herself.

**By the way, Ari won't be beating me up on Monday since I updated. And…there was one more thing. Ugh! I hate when I forget things. Oh yeah! Review! **


	5. Author Note

**Author's Note! **

**Not updating this week cuz i haven't been able to right soooooo...yea. dont judge! it my vacation so i not doin anything! This is not my best friend typing! bye bye **


	6. Chapter 4

**Yes! I'm finally updating this story. I am so sorry for the wait. I've been trying to write this chapter while still being sociable enough so I don't get nagged by my parents. Anyway, here you go. **

* * *

><p>Wally groaned and opened his eyes. Pain pounded inside of his head. Wally blinked until his hazy vision became clear. 'Okay', Kid Flash thought to himself. 'I've been drugged…great.' Looking around the room, he noticed that he was in a small room. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, a cot in the corner, and a locked metal door. But hidden in the corner, there was a speaker and a camera Wally hadn't seen.<p>

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mister West," a voice echoed around the room.

Wally jumped up quickly, causing pain in his head. "?" Kid Flash asked using super speed.

"Now, now," the voice said, "there is no need to stress." Wally looked around skeptically, "As long as you cooperate, Mister West."

'What's that supposed to mean?" Kid Flash thought to himself.

* * *

><p>M'gann watched from the kitchen as the rest of the team spoke to each other. Superboy constantly sent her worried glances. She walked into the main room with the others and sat down next to Conner, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"This doesn't make sense," Robin muttered. Whether it was meant for the team or not was unknown.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, putting a hand on Robin's arm. She hadn't been successful at hiding her worry.

"I don't understand what they would want with Wally," he answered. "Or why Cheshire would want to take her-"Robin stopped himself. 'Smooth,' M'gann heard the youngest boy scold himself. 'You almost blew it,'

'You know?' Megan asked telepathically. She'd kept her head down so no one could see the shocked expression on her face.

Robin, having had more practice with facial expressions, replied, 'Yes…how do you know?'

Before Megan could reply, Zatanna spoke. "You're having a telepathic conversation again." Kaldur and Conner looked confused. "Uh," Zatanna hesitated, "Aren't you two in the conversation?"

"We were not aware of a conversation in the first place," Aqualad said. Conner nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the Zeta Tube computer announced the arrival of the mentors.

"What happened on the mission," Batman asked, as if he hadn't already known.

Trying to avoid the glare Batman was sending. Aqualad looked at the ground. "The whole thing had been a set up. Cheshire, Claw, and Black Spider showed up and defeated us," Kaldur looked at Batman. But the teenager immediately returned his attention to the floor. "And Artemis and Kid Flash were taken." The dark-skinned boy forced himself to look up, only to notice that the Bat had maneuvered over to where Robin and Miss Martian were standing.

"You two are going to come with me," Batman said. "We need to talk." M'gann, Robin, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Flash followed Batman out of the room, leaving the others confused.

* * *

><p>Artemis slowly sat up from the cot she'd been placed on. The archer suppressed a groan when light flooded into her eyes. "Jade," Artemis growled to herself. She slowly stood up and looked around the room. The room was identical to Wally's. Then she noticed the camera. Instinctively, Artemis reached for her arrows, only to realize they were not there.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and Jade, without her mask on, entered the room. "Artemis, nice to see you again." She said.

Artemis glared at Cheshire, "Jade," said the archer, "what do you want?"

"Can't I just have a chat with my sister?" Jade asked. "How long has it been since we really talked? Six or seven years? Far too long for my liking."

Artemis sighed. "It's been eight years," she corrected.

"Still…"

Now Artemis was getting frustrated. "Why am I really here?" she demanded.

"Sportsmaster decided to give you a test," Cheshire said casually.

"What kind of test?" The blonde asked skeptically.

"Let's just say your little boyfriend is needed…out of the way."

With that Jade walked out of the room, leaving Artemis alone with just her thoughts. "I can't do that, I won't," she said as she slid down to the floor. Artemis, curled up with her knees against her chest lost herself in deep thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorta happy with this chapter. But as always, I want to know what you guys think. (P.S. I am so glad the new episodes of Young Justice are airing!)<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

Wally sat on the cot in the room he was in. 'How am I going to get out of here?' Wally thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, having discarded the mask knowing his identity had been revealed. Wally lifted his hand to the door and began vibrating. Faster and faster, the young speedster tried to vibrate through the door, but couldn't. 'Why can't I do this? Uncle Barry can do vibrate through walls almost subconsciously.

Kid Flash's thoughts were interrupted when the door slowly opened. "Wally, Wally," came a whisper. "Wally, we're getting out of here."

He recognized the voice as Artemis. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to leave," she was nervous. Wally could tell by the way she was glancing over her shoulder.

Artemis took off running, and Wally followed. 'How does she know where she's going?' Wally thought as he ran behind Artemis, easily keeping up. But he came to an abrupt stop. 'I need answers.'

* * *

><p>Wally grabbed Artemis by the shoulders, stopping them in a small corridor, the one that Artemis had hidden her weapon of choice. It was only about ten feet long, and had a dead end. "Artemis, how do you know where we're going?" Wally asked.<p>

"I-I don't," Artemis stuttered. "We need to go!"

"No, not until you tell me how you know where we are."

Artemis sighed," You'll hate me. Even more than you do now." Her head was down as she reached behind her, grabbing the knife she'd hidded in the wall.

Wally stepped forward, causing Artemis to step back. "I don't hate you, Artemis. I love you," he said.

Tears rose to the surface and poured down the blonde girl's face. "No," Artemis mumbled to herself. "No, no, no."

The knife slipped out of her hand, and fell to the floor with an echoing clank. "Artemis?"

**Ok, I know this chapter is BEYOND short. But this week as been extremely stressful for me. And with a bunch of projects and taking advanced classes, things get hard. I meant to write more. And I'll try this week. Let me know if you guys like it, or if anyone was OOC. I like to try and write but still have characters still be in…uh….character. Yea…two basketball games in one day, how did I manage to type? So tired.**


	8. Discontinued

**I'm going to be discontinuing this story. I didn't want to at first, but the story just isn't working for me. If anyone wants to take over the story, you can just PM me. If you do take over the story, it would be appreciated if you could wait until I got back to you. Again I am very sorry for those who liked the story and I really hope I never do this again.**


End file.
